A Princess Of Four
by Po0hKi3 da Po0HBaR3
Summary: A destiny is just as exciting if you knew what it was. Well for a certain princess her destiny is death reaching. Either die because of it or take it as an advantage and use it for your only well being. Be powerful or be weak.


A Princess of Four

Chapter One: Where to go when you have nowhere to go to!?

P.S. I do not own any of the characters in this story, except the ones I have made up. Inuyasha characters don't belong to me. This story belongs to me though.

Rin, Keira, Tsumi and the wolf demon Silmeria were all captive in a death thrilling world that tried taking their lives, again. After all, after three years of living in a world without their mother. All four girls are related by mother, but with different fathers, Keira's and Tsumi father died in a bloody war that started in the East Lands and continued in the North. Their father was human, Noboro. Their mother was a goddess from the Northern Lands, but she died, well she was murdered by a demon three years ago, It was said to believe that Silmeria's murderous father killed her, but they don't know. Silmeria's father was a powerful demon wolf of the Northern Clan; he was prince until he mated with her mother, his name Ryo. Now, Rin was mixed in with the Clan of Dog Demons. Her father loved her so much. He was known as Crestafallen, a great Dog Demon God. She was half god and half dog demon. Her mother was one of the goddesses of the Northern Goddess clan, she wasn't human, but wasn't demon either, it was something that she couldn't explain. Rin was cursed though. All demon males go after her just to mate with her, she is the only one that can create a powerful child, one that can rule to world and bring complete harmony.

Keira and Tsumi hate's Rin because of their mother's choice of making her the heir to their land. It was kind of crazy, but she did it for a reason. She wanted Rin to be mated to a demon lord that wasn't abusive like her following mates Noboro and Ryo. Crestafallen treated her like a princess and made her feel complete, but he died when Rin turned seven. Ryo created a war and killed Crestafallen to get Mileena's heart back. He was determined that would have worked, but it only created rage and anger. And it didn't come from Mileena, it came from Rin. At seven years old she found her powers in her and used them to seal Ryo into a crystallized lake, which killed him two years later. Silmeria knew Rin did it for a reason and understood her reasoning, it didn't make her mad.

What makes Rin different from her sisters is the power that is inside of her. She can control both the power of the ice caps and the power of the flaming fire. It's kind of weird how she can use so little power, but still be able to control it. But the one thing she must not do it to touch a person with so much hate in them or in a person, her powers will go crazy, she won't be able to control them then. Her mother had a problem with her powers, she was cursed with a golden touch, but when she touched someone they turn to ice, she didn't understand why she was cursed with such a touch. Each of her daughters has it, Rin, her enemies turn ice when she touches them, she had to wear this necklace that stops her powers to turn them into ice. Keira, her pure, spiritual powers causes her enemies to go into a deep sleep until pure soul is able to break the spell. Tsumi, her enemies know not to cross her, cuz with her sister's power, the spell wears off, but she doesn't. When she touches someone with a evil, dark possessing heart they turn to stone. The only way to change them back is to purify their heart. Silmeria, her power wraps them in vines and makes them a small flower that can be crushed very easily. Her spell wears off when the moons are up.

Each daughter of Mileena has a power that can't be control and some of it can. Keira has a dark soul that is waiting to corrupt her heart anytime soon. She has the power of light, which is a spiritual power that only priestesses can possess. Tsumi is different, she possess the power of air, different from her sisters, possessing the power of both air and stone, it was weird to her sisters, cuz there was no difference between the two. Silmeria used the power of the earth. With Silmeria it was different for her to get around; she flashed from place to place getting away. Bringing Rin with her, knowing that the home that they lived in was too dangerous to stay at, so they ran away, but they were always getting caught. They probably ran away more then five times, and each time they have they got caught. Keira and Tsumi almost were in success of leaving, but they got caught at the front gate, and were punished painfully.

The four princesses lived in the northern castle in the Northern Lands. Their lord was no other then Ryuujin, a powerful wolf demon that rides the dragons of the land. Each girl owned a dragon, but the problem with that was they had to find it in them to hatch the egg they were given. Their mother Mileena gave them special eggs that contained a certain dragon that knew who they were and what their power was. They had a name too. Rin was close to finding her, but Lord Ryuujin stopped her, knowing the truth that if she had found the egg, and will be forced to cause war.

Rin sat in the garden with Silmeria and looked at the clouds rushing by and the brightness of the sky. The garden was the best thing in the dark castle they have lived in for years, well since their mother had died. Everything was peaceful back then, but now it was all different. Silmeria looked at Rin and started to talk to her, but she wasn't listening, she was looking into the sky and wondering when she was going to be able to live a life outside this castle. She went on and on about leaving the castle, but Rin wasn't listening.

"Rin...Rin are listening to anything I am saying?" Rin dosed off and forgot about what she was thinking about and looked at her sister.

"Huh? What were you saying Silmeria, I wasn't listening?" Rin said with a soft tone as she looked at her sister and smiled.

"I was saying, I overheard Ryuujin talking to the other lords last night and he's planning on selling us to those lords, and only two lords want us. Well actually, all the lords wants you, it was said to be that you are the only women that is able to produce a child as powerful as the gods. Every demon wants you, but only one demon could have you, and that is the demon of your choice. We must run away Rin; we can't be sold off like a bunch of little toys. Were not play toys, were respectable women Rin, and we must not let a man think of us that way." Silmeria explained, but Rin once again wasn't listening, "Lets finds a village that takes in half breeds, you, me, Keira, and Tsumi can runaway to the next village and start a new life there."

"Silmeria as my older sister I must say, if were sold off we just might not have to come back here to this evil, dark castle, back to Lord Ryuujin's orders, we won't be his servants, maybe being sold off is a good thing." Rin said as she looked at the sky and closed her eyes, "We can start our new life there, at another castle, with nicer lords and ladies. You know Silmeria; I want to live somewhere where there is no more fighting, in complete peace."

"Rin, Ryuujin might spilt us up, we might now be able to live a life together like we did when Lady Mileena was alive."

"Why do you call her that? She's our mother, we should call her mother, your turning into Keira and Tsumi, they care nothing for us or our mother, and if you respected her you would call her mother." Rin said as she shouted.

"Keira and Tsumi said it would be less painful when we talked about her or even thought about her that we call her by her name. I got used to it, you should to. She's dead, and isn't coming back, you must remember even calling her mother or mom isn't going to bring her back, she was murdered, get used to it Rin." Silmeria said. Rin had tears in her eyes, she shook her head and got up from the grass and ran into the castle, "Crying isn't going to bring her back either Rin."

"You have a way with her Silmeria. That's like the third time this week you made her cry." A girl said from the shadow, it the eldest sister Keira, "Your harsh to her, too harsh."

"What about you Keira? You make her cry every day?"

"That's my job. She deserves to cry when it comes to me, she killed my father, and I hate her for that, but I don't hate her to the point of not loving her, she's my little sister and I must protect her. Lord Ryuujin wants us to meet in the Great Hall at nightfall, he said he has something important to tell us, I guess." With that she left after her little sister.

"Important...to tell us...he's giving us away. Dammit I'm too late. Rin will be sold first."

"Now, to start of with the bargains, Silmeria is worth at least three hundred gold, she'll make a nice wife or mate, or whatever you want to call her, and she loves the gardens. You can make her a servant to tend to the gardens. Or she can be just a plain old play toy. You can do what you please with her, she'll listen." A man said in a dark room. A group of men was surrounding a long table; they all were demon lords, human headmen, demon warriors and noblemen from the demon villages.

"What are her strengths, and what weaknesses does she have." A noblemen from a close demon village asked the man who was known as Lord Ryuujin, the lord was powerful, it was said to be he told in the four princesses because their mothers last wish when she was murdered that her daughters were token care of. "Well, Milord, what are her weaknesses?"

"Patience, young noblemen. She has only one weakness, which that is her sisters. You attack her sisters and she'll be defenseless. Without her sister at her side she's useless in battle, because her heart can't take her being lonely. Without her sisters, she's better off dead."

"Then I'll buy them all." The young noblemen stated, but he earned a laugh.

"You can't afford all four of them." Lord Ryuujin said as a man in the dark came and stepped up to the table. Hair was long and silver. Eyes were a hazel, golden color that shined in the light. He wore a white kimono with a black sash. He was the demon lord of the west.

"Lord Ryuujin?"

"Yes, Lord Inu Taisho, how can I help you?" He said as he looked at the demon lord in front of him.

"How much do you want for the young, pure one?"

"Rin, the mixed breed, of goddess and dog demon, she's worth quite a lot. I thousand gold coins, but for you if you buy her it will be five hundred gold coins." He said with a smile.

"I'll take her. Her sisters how much for them?" He asked as he stared at the man before him.

"Silmeria and Tsumi are worth three hundred gold coins and Keira is worth four hundred. Would you like to buy them all?"

"Yes, my sons will do well with them." The demon lord said with a smirk on his face, he had a plan.

"Well, Lord Inu Taisho. For all of them it will be one thousand, five hundred gold coins." Inu Taisho looked at him and smirked again. Then dug in his pocket and grabbed a heavy bag filled with gold coins. In the bag, it contained two thousand gold coins. "Would you like to meet your princesses?" Nodding his head he got up from the chair and walked out the room with the lord that just got even richer.

The girls got ready for dinner the important call that their master had told them to come down for. Not knowing what Ryuujin did, they got all sparkled up and left to the Great Hall and waited silently till their master came walking into the room. Lord Inu Taisho was behind their master as they stood in the middle of the floor. Each girl bowed their heads to the two great lords, and silently moved aside for the lords to get through.

"Rin, Keira, Tsumi, and Silmeria meet your new master. Lord Inu Taisho, lord of the Western Lands."

Rin smiled as she heard his name. She always wanted to travel to the west to make a new life there. Not knowing what was coming for her, she bowed her head and took another bow toward her new master and said, "Lord Inu Taisho, I am honored to be in your presence."

"Rin what are you doing?" Silmeria shouted. Then looked at Ryuujin, "You sold us, what kind of demon lord are you? You promised our mother we'll be taken care of, you lied to her."

"Shut up Silmeria, it is an honor to be sold to the great demon lord Inu Taisho, he is powerful and he must have bought us for a good reason. Now be quiet, you setting a bad example for us all Silmeria, keep your trap shut." Keira shouted as she looked at her sister then looked toward her new master, "I am so sorry about my sister's behavior, Milord."

"It is fine, Princess Keira."

_"Princess Keira? This lord has something to plan with my princesses, I want them back, but I can't buy them back, I'll just kidnap them. Yes, I'll kidnap them at the Annual Western Noble Ball, which is in two days." _Ryuujin thought in the back of his head as he looked at the four princesses and their new master. He smiled then walked away.

"Lord Inu Taisho, I have a feeling you want to take them back to the Western Lands right away?" He asked as he stopped in his tracks. Waiting for the demons lords answer.

"Yes, I am taking them back with me to the Western lands and to the castle." Ryuujin nodded his head then walked off.

"Milord..."Rin said as she tried to let out what she was about to say.

"Don't ask questions here Rin. When we get to the Western Lands you can ask as many questions as you want. Okay?"

"Yes...Milord." She said as she walked beside Keira who was eyeing Silmeria. Silmeria was quite rude to their new lord, and she needed to be told. She was going to set her straight when they got the castle. Rin looked at her older sister as they walked to the outside gates. No horses or demons stood out front to take them to the Western Lands. Did they have to walk? She didn't know.

_"Is Lord Inu Taisho going to make us walk?" Rin thought in her head as they walked outside the gates. But once they were outside she saw five carriages. Two of them were black, one was white and the other two was a golden color. "He's taking us to his castle in these carriages, oh I can't wait. _

"Girls pick a carriage, it will be a long ride and the carriage is comfortable to sleep in. Each carriage has two warm blankets, tons of pillows and food and water if you are thristy."He said as he walked to the white carriage. Rin nearly ran to the black carriage. It was big and the inside was elegant and very neat. There was about seven soft, firm pillows and two white blankets. Four horses were driving this carriage. They were all black with white feet.

Silmeria and Tsumi walked over to the gold carriages and Keira got the other black one. Keira sat in her carriage as she watched the horses ride down the dark forest path. Looking back at the castle she remember the good times her and her sisters had there when they were really young. Her father beat her mother and cheated on her with different servant women every night. When her mother found out about it he acted like nothing went on then forced her to sleep with him. Mileena banished her father from the kingdom, but he just kept coming back.

Rin looked back at the castle she just left then laid down in the carriage as it rode smoothly on the rode toward the Western Border. She started to dream like she did when she was a little girl. Rin always had different nightmares every night since her mother had died three years ago and when her father was killed. She had missed her father a lot. Keira told her looking back at the past makes everything worse; looking forward for the future will bring peace. She never really understood why her sisters Keira and Tsumi hated her. Her mother told her that when she was young their father killed her father and it caused her heart too slowly to break down. She killed their father that night. That's what she was told. It was so long ago, she forgot. Rin had always thought someone might save her form the nightmares and cause her to be whole again. To make her feel alive again and what it is to feel loved.

The carriages stopped a half a mile past the border of the Western Lands. The horses needed a break. Inu Taisho feed the horses and told the girls they should stretch their legs before they start moving again. The place they stopped at was known as The Forest of Inuyasha. A forest where his youngest son was bond to a tree by the women he loved. But now Inuyasha was mated to a human priestess Kagome Higurashi, a girl that fell through a well a few years ago. She looks just like his ex Kikyo. Keira and Tsumi got out of their carriages, they saw a village close by and looked at their lord, they haven't seen another village in years. Tsumi looked at the lord and saw he was standing by a sacred tree. It was the tree his half-breed son had stood by. Keir had wondered why the lord bought all of them, what was his plan with them, or was they just going to be just another group of women to pleasure him. That was something she didn't know.

Silmeria stayed in the carriage. She had a hunch that this lord was no different then Ryuujin. She wanted to find out just as much as Keira why the richest and strongest lord decided to buy them from a terrible demon. It didn't cross her mind that he wanted to get them away from Ryuujin. All bad thoughts cross her mind. As for Rin she was still asleep. Her thoughts and dreams collapsed into one and began to dream big and all bad thoughts went away. Rin wanted peace more then anyone, she hoped that peace of the four lands could be brought back again.

"Princess Keira?"

"Oh..."Keira turned to her lord and saw him looking at the moon and then turned to look at her, "Yes Milord."

"Is Rin still asleep?" He asked as she swallowed a lump in her throat.

"Yes Milord, she's still asleep in the carriage." Keira said as the lord nodded his head.

"Keira?" Tsumi said as she looked at her sister," I don't think Rin is feeling okay. I went to check up on her a minute again and she wasn't crying or yelling in her sleep. That's not normal."

"She's happy she's away from Ryuujin." Keira said as she was looking at the moon, it was going to be a full moon in two days.

"Silmeria isn't very happy about this. She thinks the lord has something bad planned for us." Tsumi said as her sister continued to look up at the sky.

"Give her time. Silmeria will give in and understand why the lord took us in and bought us from Ryuujin."

"Silmeria never liked Ryuujin in the first place, why would she be mad about us being sold?" Tsumi looked at her sister then at the sky before her; it looked so beautiful, compared to what it looked like at the dark castle they were living at since they were little.

"Tsumi, we can start a better life. A better life in the Western Lands. It's our new home." Keira said as she began to look at her sister, then at the carriage Rin was sleeping in, "She seems so alone, and so broken. Her heart is torn."

"What'd you mean by that Keira?"

"Rin feels so alone. She knows we hate her. And I regret ever treating her bad, she didn't kill our father, her father did and he suffered with his life. After he died, she felt depressed and so sad, even when Lady Mileena was alive, her heart felt stronger yet weaker at the same time." Keira said as she looked at her sister, she felt bad for what she had been doing to Rin, playing tricks on her, hitting and smacking her all because of what her father did," Rin's heart is broken and we caused it. I caused it."

"Keira..."Tsumi said as she looked at her. A tear went down her face as she wiped it away when their lord started walking to them.

"Princess Keira, Princess Tsumi get ready were leaving in a few minutes. I have to go the Demon Village to get a few things; I want you to stay with your sisters. Especially with Princess Rin."Lord Inu Taisho said as he looked at the princesses before him.

"Yes Milord." Both girls said as he left them.

Ten minutes later the lord came back with a few boxes in his hands. Tsumi saw him and shook Keira who wasn't paying much attention. Keira got up and looked at the lord. He gave two boxes to each of the girls, Keira put the boxes that her lord gave her and put them in the carriage, then put Rin's in the back of her carriage. Tsumi did the same, but put Silmeria's next to her. The girls all got in the carriages and started back off into the moonlight to their journey. Inu Taisho lead the way. They road into the moonlight through the forest that was head of them. Rin was still sleeping in the carriage that she was in. Silmeria on the other hand was to busy thinking about why Inu Taisho bought her and her sisters. She looked out the window and saw the light in the forest dying out. It was completely dark. The carriages started to stop a few miles from the Demon Village they stopped at. Keira looked out the window to find a brick wall castle in front of her. The bricks were a light tan color. She smiled it was beautiful. Small vines grew in from the top of the roofs. Birds were flying everywhere. The roofs were a dark color shade of red. There was a gate present, in front. It was a long black gate that went all around the castle. You could see a lake somewhere in the back. The balconies were big.

The carriages stopped at the gate and waited for the guards to let them in. The guards opened the gates. They all bowed as the five carriages drove past them. All carriages started to stopped right in front of the castle. Inu Taisho got out of the carriage as did Keira and Tsumi. Silmeria slowly got out. Rin on the other hand was still asleep in her carriage. She was tired. Keira walked to Rin's carriage and shook her little sister. Rin opened her eyes and realized she wasn't at the dark castle no more. She was at her new home. She looked out the window then hopped out the carriage and saw everyone walk toward them.

"Princesses, welcome to your new home, the Western Lands. My servants will show you to your chambers. My sons should be down in a few. Welcome yourself to any room in the castle." He turned to eight servants who were all females, he nodded his head and had them come forward. Rin looked at them then saw a man on a tall balcony. He was dressed in all white kimono, demon marks were like scars on hi face, and his wrists and shoulders. A blue crescent moon was on his forehead. Was he related to the lord? Thoughts roamed through her head. He was beautiful in her eyes. Muscular. Body was toned. He was a god. All thoughts went away when her lord looked at her then looked up at the balcony. A smile formed on his lips. Rin was falling for his eldest son," Serenity, escort Princess Rin to her room. You are now her servant. Aria you as well will be Princess Rin's servant along with Serenity."

"Yes Milord." A woman said. She was small. Long dark black hair, it had streaks of dark blue and purple. She wore a two layer kimono, the bottom layer was white and the top was red, it was long. A yellow sash was tied in the back in a bow like way. Her eyes were a hazel color, they shined.

"Of course Milord." The other women said. The other women had the most beautiful light color of purple eyes she has ever seen. She wore a long blue maids dress with suitable heels. Her hair was a light color shade of blue is was curly and long. She kind of looked like a human, but her aura was an aura of a demon.

"Yuka, Setsumi you are to show Princess Silmeria her chambers and around the castle."

"Yes Milord." Both girls said as they bowed and came forth. One of girls wore a long white dress. She had light golden color eyes. Long white hair. And a demon marking across her left eye. The other girl was wearing a two layer dress. Bottom layer was green and the top layer was purple. She wore a green cloak over the dress. Her hair was long and a decent shade of a light color blue. Her eyes were a dark color shade of purple. She kind of looked like a sorcerer.

"Alanna and Aya will accompany Princess Keira to your chambers and around the castle as well."

"It would be a honor Milord." A girl with green eyes said. She wore a black dress with a white sash tied around her waist in the back. She had long black hair. It was all straight. She looked like a full human or a dark sorcerer. She had dark aura surrounding her.

"Of course Milord." The other girl had long green hair that was tied up in a ponytail. She wore a short black maids dress with black heels. Her eyes were a dark shade green color.

"Now Sarina and Komei you will escort Princess Tsumi to her chambers. And anywhere around the castle."

"Yes Milord." Both girls said in a shout. One of the girls were wearing a white dress, it was puffy and short. It kind of looked like a maids dress. She had on white heels that were as well suitable for a servant. Her hair was a dark green shade; it was kind of short and tied in the back. The other women looked like a complete human, actually she was human. She wore a long dress with pink sleeves. She had long light brown hair. And had such beautiful dark blue eyes. She looked sad, in her eyes there was a hint of sorrow in them.

Each princess had two personal servants. Rin was blessed with two kind women Serenity, who was a dog demon, but she looked like a human. And Aria who was a kind girl, she was a few years older then Rin. Rin was seventeen, but she was turning eighteen soon. Silmeria had sorcerers as servants; Tsumi had one angel which was Komei and one human which was Sarina as servants. And Keira she was blessed with a dark sorcerer Alanna and a cat demon as her servants. Rin continued to look at the man on the balcony until he looked down on her. She looked away with a light pink shade blush. Inu Taisho laughed in his head as the girls were guided into the castle. Rin and Silmeria hoped that their chambers were in the same corridors, but they weren't. Silmeria was guided to the East Wing. Rin had the West Wing. Keira's chambers were in the North Wing. Which left Tsumi with the South Wing? Inu Taisho purposely made Rin's in the West Wing. His eldest son's room was two doors down from hers. Rin walked through a bunch of halls. She walked up a flight of stairs. She saw two giant oak doors. Her servants took her to the doors and opened them both. Rin walked in and was amazed. It was wonderful. Her bed had pink blankets and pillows. They were silk. It was too much for her. Her bed had a canopy also; it was a clear, silk cover that was hanging over her bed. She ran over to the bed and sat down on it. It was really soft.

"This will be your room, Milady." One of the girls said, it was Aria. The other girl Serenity held the two boxes that the lord had gave her and her sisters. She put the boxes on the floor next to the bed. She then took a bow and said.

"Those are for you Milady. Lord Inu Taisho bought them for you." Serenity said as she walked over to a door that was in the room. She opened it and said, "This is your bathroom, I will start your bath for you after you get situated." After that she walked to two other doors and opened them both, "And here is your closet, all your dresses and gowns are stored here. Our lord already bought you gowns and dresses. There is much more that he is getting for you and your sisters. If you need anything Aria will be in the kitchen talking to the cook and I will be in the Grand Hall. Lord Inu Taisho is in the North Wing. Master Inuyasha is in the South Wing with Lady Kagome. And Of course Lord Sesshomaru is two doors down, go to his chambers if you need anything. Supper is served in the Dining Hall at sunset, I will come get you for supper and breakfast, and I will show you to your seat. Any questions Milady?"

"No, I'm fine, thank you."

"I will be back in a hour to see how you like the castle and everything in it." Aria said as she took her bow with Serenity then left the room. Both of the oak doors closed. Once they did Rin got off the bed and walked over to the balcony doors. They were glass doors. She opened them both. Walking out she looked at the land around her. She breathes in the air and smiled. Looking to her left she saw that man again.

"_Is that Lord Sesshomaru?" She thought as he looked at her. She was a mess; the clothing she was wearing was horrible. He smirked at her as she turned away from him, "I'm probably a fool to him. I'll go explore the castle."_

Rin walked away from the balcony and closed the doors. Walking to the double oak doors she opened one of them and walked out into the hallway. She walked down a long passage. She saw a few servants look at her, gave her a mean look then went back to work. She was a outside. Rin smiled to everyone. She continued to the roam around the castle. What she didn't know was Sesshomaru followed close behind her, making sure she won't get lost. His father told him that he had to watch over her. All got quiet when Rin entered the grand hall. Servants stopped what they were doing just to look at her. A woman dressed in royal clothing. Was she Lady Izayoi, Inu Taisho's mate, his wife? She was a human. It was. She looked at Rin and smiled. But she then heard a growl come from Sesshomaru's mouth. Rin turned around to find out where that growl came from, when she turned around Sesshomaru was gone. Izayoi knew Sesshomaru was the one that did it. He always does that. She wondered why he followed Rin down stairs to the Grand Hall.

"You must be Princess Rin." She said to Rin, she nodded her head as a smiled showed up on Izayoi's face, "I am Izayoi, Inu Taisho's mate. It is an honor to have you and your sisters here."

"Thank you, Lady Izayoi."

"There is no need to call me 'Lady'. It's only Izayoi to you and your sisters, you're a princess. You must know your place as a princess." Rin nodded her head, "Are you looking for your servants Aria and Serenity."

"No, I'm just looking around the castle. It is very pretty." Rin said with a soft voice, "Does the castle have a library?"

"Yes it does. We just had it remodeled. Should I have Aria or Serenity takes you to it after supper."

"Yes please." She said as she looked at the women before her, "I must go now. I want to take a bath before supper."

"I'll have Serenity come and draw you a bath in a few minutes. Do you need help getting back to your room?" Izayoi asked as she saw Sesshomaru come out of the shadows. He started to walk toward the two women.

"Yes, I'm quite lost."

"Sesshomaru, my son, please could you show Rin to her room?" Sesshomaru growled as he heard her say 'my son'.

"I am not your son. My mother died hundreds of years ago. You will never be a mother to me." Rin gasped. He was so cold. Izayoi was shocked then nodded her head and walked away in tears. She didn't say anything before she left, she just left in tears.

_"How cruel! Why is he so cold and heartless to her?" Rin thought as she spaced out into blank space. Sesshomaru looked at her. She was a mess; a bath was what she needed._

"I'll take you to your room!" He said in a tone that seem so demanding and so mean.

"Yes...thank you." Rin said with a soft voice as she started to walk behind Sesshomaru. He walked in a fast pace as if he was to be somewhere. Walking up the stairs she walked up when she first came. She walked down tons of halls; servants stopped what they were doing and continued to look at her until Sesshomaru growled for them to get back to work. Once they got to the West Wing a low voice started screaming. A man came out from the shadows and looked at Sesshomaru then at Rin and gave her an ugly look. He was a toad demon. Most likely was he Sesshomaru's servant.

"Lord Sesshomaru I've been looking everywhere for you..."He said, Sesshomaru snarled. Rin looked at the toad and smiled. A smile that was unforgettable, "Milord, why is the low human girl following you?"

"You will keep your mouth shut Jaken. That is not a way you talk to or about a lady of this castle." Sesshomaru growled.

"A lady of this castle? You mean...this human girl is a princess, Milord?" Jaken asked with confusion. He was completely confused.

"She is not human. But you will be respectful Jaken." Jaken nodded his head.

"My apologies, Milord. And Milady, my sincere apologies, for giving you such disrespect." Jaken hated to say it, he didn't want to call her 'Milady' but he had to or he was going to be killed.

Sesshomaru smacked Jaken then continued on walking in the halls. Rin followed close behind him. Jaken slowly walked behind them both. Sesshomaru stopped at the double oak doors. It was the doors to Rin's chamber. Rin looked at him and Jaken; she thanked him and walked into her room. In her room a beautiful dress was laid on her bed, heels on the floor. A bath was being drawn. Serenity was in the bathroom starting the bath. She bowed then left once the water was warm enough for her lady. Rin thanked her as well then stripped off the dirty cloths. She folded the cloths then put a foot in the water. It was really warm, it felt great. She put her other foot in the water then her whole body. Rin lay in the warm water and started bathing. She dunked her head in the water then came back up to the surface. The water felt really good. The only bath that she had ever liked since her mother died. Ryuujin never allowed her and her sister to take warm bath they were to take cold baths. Rin was used to it. But feeling how good the water was now, she didn't want to get out of it.

After washing her hair with a coconut, berry shampoo, she then conditioned it with the exact conditioner. It was the same as the shampoo, but it made her hair smell really good and made it silky. Once she was done she washed her body with coconut body wash, and then washed her body once more with rosy oil, that had vitamins that made her skin feel so soft. The oil smelt good as well, it smelt like roses, coconuts, and berry and cherry blossoms. Once she was done she got out of the bath. She wrapped herself in a towel and dried her hair. She got out the bath and went to the sink where she brushed her teeth and combed her hair. She walked into her room to find both of her servants in her room waiting for her. She looked at them as they held up the dress that is on her bed. They were here to dress her like regular servants do. Rin removed the dress as the servant girls started to dress her. She had worn black laced, patted bra and panties. They put her in a long white dress it was so elegant, and such a high status for Rin. The dress was tight around the chest area and the waist line. The sleeves were short; they hung a little off her shoulders. There was a small V Line going down her chest. A gold lining was at the tips of the dress and at the sleeves. Serenity tied a golden sash around Rin's waist, tying it in the back; she looked at Rin and saw such beauty in her. She had Rin sit down on her bed as they put her in some three inch white high heels. Aria went into Rin's bathroom and picked up the dirty cloths, she left the room then came back a few minutes later. Serenity straightens her hair, and then started to put it in a bunch of curls. Her bangs hung in front of her face. As they started to finish doing her hair a knock came to her door. Aria got up and walked over to the door. Izayoi walked into the room and gasped. Rin's beauty amazed her.

"Princess...Rin you look magnificent. Inu Taisho will be amazed." She smiled as did Rin. She started blushing, as she turned her head, "No need to blush Rin, it is the truth. You look just like you mother, and your father, you have he's strength and his thirst for knowledge. You are very beautiful. You truly are a princess."

"Thank you, Milady...I mean, Izayoi, you are very kind." Rin softly said as she put her head down.

"Rin, dear child you must not hold your head down low, you must hold it high and be grateful, you are a princess, you don't have to pretend that your not." Rin looked up at her and nodded softly. "I came to see how things are going, and to give you something that Inu Taisho bought you, it's like a welcoming present each of your sisters got one, except each present had a different symbol."

"Symbol?" Rin said as Izayoi gave her a black silky box. The box was made of both silk and crystal fragment, like adamant (diamond) but not as hard. There was a lock on the front of the box. She looked at the lock, she touches it and somehow it disappeared into thin air, "The lock is gone..."She was confused. The silk fragment cloth was soft. She opened the box and nearly gasped. A diamond necklace was hidden inside. Izayoi smiled. The necklace was gold all around, but the crystal heart was all made of diamond. A diamond heart was in the middle it was a medium size heart, not too big, and not too small. In the middle of the heart was an 'R'. It looked like it was carved into the diamond heart. Rin smiled, tears started to form in her eyes. She set the box down on the bed then ran to Izayoi and hugged her, "Thank you Izayoi, I love it, it is beautiful."

"I'm glad you like it, but Inu Taisho got it engraved for you. I picked the necklace and the design of it, he did the rest." Izayoi said as she hugged her as well. She pulled her back into reality and said, "Should I help you put it on?"

"Yes, please." Rin held up her hair as Izayoi grabbed the box and pulled the necklace out of the box. She put the necklace around her neck then clipped it. Rin let go of her hair and looked in the mirror, "I look more and more like a Princess, I feel like one. I haven't felt like this in a long time, since my mother died. Thank you Izayoi for everything you've done for me, and my sisters."

"You are very welcome, now we must go before they start eating without us." She said in a joke. Rin nodded her head and walked out the door with Izayoi. They walked down the halls. All servants were gone except for the ones that clean, the others were in the Dinning Hall helping put the food on the table. A few of the servants were in the halls and stared down at Rin, she looked wonderful. They bowed down for both Izayoi and for Rin. Serenity followed behind them both, Aria left early to make sure the cook was finishing cooking.

They got to the halls and walked down the flight of stairs they walked up. Walking down the stairs all the servants looked up and watches their Lady and their newly Princess come down. Bowing their head they showed much respect to the two women coming down. Rin looked down and saw Lord Inu Taisho and Lord Sesshomaru at the bottom of the stairs. Rin's eyes went wide when she saw Sesshomaru at the bottom of the steps. As much as she wanted to look away she had to remember what Izayoi said.

_"Don't look away Rin, Lady Izayoi said never look away, hold your head up high and smiled. I have a high status, I am not a low demon, I am a princess, and I must show my place as one." Rin thought as she started to blank out. Her mind was going somewhere else. She also had to remind herself not to blush, but she couldn't help it. With everyone looking at her it made her want to blush like crazy._

She came down the stairs and waited for Izayoi. But she went off with the lord; she didn't know where to sit in the Dinning Hall. Serenity looked at her then smiled. She grabbed her hand and pulled her into the Dinning Hall and showed her to her seat. She sat next to her sister Keira, who was looking just as beautiful as Rin did, and across from Sesshomaru. Silmeria sat next to a man that had dog ears, which must be Master Inuyasha. And Tsumi sat next to the women next to the man with dog ears. Rin felt so apart from the group of people that was eating. A woman sat next to Inu Taisho, she wore strange clothing, it looked like a demon slayers outfit. Was she a demon slayer? Next to her was a monk. Across from him was some kind of wolf demon. She knew him from somewhere. Was that Koga? The leader of the wolf demon tribe. He always came to the castle back when they lived with Ryuujin. He had some kind of meeting with him. He never noticed her, cuz she always spied on Ryuujin and she had to hide when he had guests.

Servants started to come into the room as the table started to be filled. A few other important demons sat down in the chairs around the table. Rin stared then looked at her sisters. Silmeria was talking to the man with the dog ears and Tsumi talked to the women next to him. Keira looked at Rin, she seemed so confused and not welcomed. She smiled and told her sister not to worry every thing will change soon enough. Rin looked at the necklace around Keira's necklace. It looked just like her's, except it was a star and there was a 'K' in the middle of the star. Silmeria had a circle diamond around her neck, and a 'S' in the middle. Tsumi was different; it was a diamond shape and a 'T' in the middle of the diamond. That's what Izayoi meant by different symbol.

After dinner they all had a ice cream dessert. Hot fudge covered it. Rin excused herself before dessert came. She had Serenity take her to the Library, she wanted to read. Serenity took her there and asked her if she needed any company, if she wanted her to stay or go or to go get her sisters. Rin told her she could go, she wanted no company. She looked around the library and saw many books. The room was huge. It had at least fifty shelves, and over a hundred cases of book shelves. The book shelves were made of cherry oak. It was a soft, smooth wood. Rin looked through the book and went into the demon section. She wanted to look up her father. He was a great dog demon and she wanted to know why every demon was after him and her mother. She looked for books that described him, but the books weren't very source full. It all that the same things that she already knew about her father. She did find a book on her mother. It told her valuable stuff about her mother.

Like why she had a daughter every two years. It told her the first two daughters of Noboro and Mileena were both human and part god. They had the power to change the past, but it was believed that their father killed in a bloody war, but the truth was, Rin's powerful father Crestafallen killed him for being abusive with Lady Mileena. Keira and Tsumi were told different but they found out years later by a demon tree. Mileena told Crestafallen that she could not be with him, his blood line was too powerful for her to handle, but in her heart she loved him, she just was confused at the time. That's when Silmeria's father came into the picture. He tried again and again to try to heal Mileena's heart, but nothing worked, one night she was so depressed she slept with him getting her mind off of her love, but she cried at night when she found out that she was pregnant with another child, a daughter. Ryo, named the baby Silmeria after a Valkrie that lived a long, healthy life, until she was killed in battle.

Two years after that Mileena walked in the forest and was looking for Crestafallen, she needed to talk to him. She was full of sorrow and very depressed. She needed him to heal her heart. What happen that night was unforgettable to Mileena even though she is dead she will always remember what happened that night. But too her it was a mistake, she didn't mean for it to happen, but it did happen. But she was glad it did, she got a daughter in the long run. After her healthy daughter was born, she decided to name her Rin because to her it was a beautiful name. Crestafallen lived in peace with his mate and his daughter, and his three step daughter. Ryo left Mileena once he found out about what happened with Crestafallen. Silmeria hasn't seen her father since then. But there was a twist. Seven years after Rin was born Ryo came back to take his daughter and to fight for Mileena's heart once more.

That night, a war was created. Crestafallen died, he was buried in a garden far from the Northern Lands. Rin was completely furious about the incident. She hunted Ryo down the next day and sealed him in a crystallized lake near the castle. Her heart pounded as she cried for weeks. Months started to go by; her heart was broken, and shattered. She apologized to Silmeria for years about it, but all she said was 'its okay'. Too Rin she knew her sisters heart was broken as well, but she also knew that her father was a murderer.

Rin cried as she finished reading the passage. She set the book back in its case. She went and sat in a chair against a desk. She looked through papers when all of the papers started flying around the room. She sensed someone else in the room. She got up and started to look around. No one was there. She looked at the window and saw it was wide open. She went over to it and closed it, then heard a voice whispering in the room. Someone was in the room, more like two people. Wind was starting to blow all around the room. Books were falling off the shelves and papers were flying everywhere. A dark aura surrounded to area, she didn't understand. Inu Taisho was kind to her, why was dark demonic aura surrounding the library. She was curious.

"Whose there?" Rin shouted. Nothing happened, Wind still blew. Her voice echoed in the room, "What do you want?"

"Ahh, you sensed me. I would've thought it would have been too late before I start an attack on you before you realized I was here." A voice said as it came from the walls. It was a man's voice.

"Who are you?"

"The question is actually, what do I want? But I will play your game for now." The voice continued to say, wind blew more and more in the room. Scaring Rin as a shadow came out of the walls. You couldn't see a face; you could only see the dark aura surrounding the shadow.

"Who are you?" Rin said softly said.

"Ha! Ha! Ha!" The voice echoed throughout the room which made Rin mad, she wanted answers and this man wasn't giving them to her.

"ANSWER ME!" Rin shouted as the shadow stood flying within the wind. It stopped and revealed itself. A man came out the shadow. He was dressed in a fully black kimono. His hair was long and black. His eyes were red. A sword was in a sheath to his left. He had these boots on (the ones from the series that Sesshomaru wears), they were black.

"Demanding are you? Ha! You don't scare me." The man looked at her. He had a black crystal around his neck, it was drawing in demonic aura from everywhere, "I am Yukojiin, a dog demon of crystals. I create demonic crystal more powerful then the Shikon Jewel, Midoriko had made."

"What do you want?" Rin shuttered as she asked.

"YOU!" He said as he grabbed his sword from the sheath. Before Rin could react to his attack, she was pinned to the wall. He had her in a choke hold against the wall.

"Yukojiin, let go of the girl. We didn't come here to fight. We have a mission to do. Killing her isn't it." A women's voice echoed in the library as Yukojiin let Rin go. Rin held on her throat, at that moment she was scared, she couldn't breathe. A woman came from the shadows. She too was dressed in all black. It was a long black dress. Her hair was long and blonde. She had crimson red eyes. She looked different. Her aura wasn't all bad. Rin sensed she had a little good in her. She walked over to her, Yukojiin moved aside to let her by, "You're the new princess of the castle, Mileena's daughter, the one with the power to create a powerful child. Am I correct?"

"Who are you? And what do you people want from me?" Rin asked as she looked at them.

"I am Suzuki, Yukojiin's sister, his much wiser sister." The women said as she looked at Rin. Her aura was starting to change to good. She wanted Rin to trust her, "Were not here to harm you, but our master order us to find you and bring you back to him."

"I'm not going anywhere with you!" Rin yelled as she started to run over to the doors to get out.

Suzuki laughed and disappeared and reappeared in front of the door, "You can't escape from your destiny. We know what's best for you." Rin started getting scared. No one can hear her. Outside these walls was hard brick that you can't hear past it, "Your destiny is what's best for you, these people are only being kind to you because they feel sorry for you and your sisters."

"That's not true. Milord and Milady cares about us." Rin said as she saw shadow come out from the corners, "What do you want from me?"

"YOU!! Your destiny is to be with our master and live a life with him." Yukojiin said as him and his sister started to surround her. Rin was weak; she couldn't handle this attack from these demons. She kneeled down and prayed that someone senses dark aura's in the castle.

"I will drag you to him if I have to Princess." Suzuki put her hand over Rin's head and started chanting some kind of spell. Dark aura started to surround her. Rin stood up and tried to get away, the woman before her was trying to control her heart and find the darkness in her heart, and to make it spread. She looked at Rin move away from the chant, her hand followed Rin until it had control of her heart, and "Finally, I got to the darkness in your heart."

"You will not control me..."Rin cried out as she looked at the women and felt her power growing and getting very powerful. She was being overpowered by her own heart. Rin started to scream which turned into a growl. It was loud enough to be heard around the whole land, it broke the windows in the library and caused all the books to fall. Her eyes were starting to turn crimson red; her nails were getting longer and sharper. Her fangs developed, they got sharper as well, "What's happening to me?" She cried out.

"I've got to your heart, now it is time to come with us, young one. To our master where you will be honored with pride and much respect." Suzuki said as she went to walk to Rin, but she was slashed across her face, "What the...I have complete control of her, why is this resistance acting up?"

"You can't control me or my heart." Rin snarled then fell to the ground.

"Now we have her..."Yukojiin said as he walked over to her faint body. A whip came crashing down on him a second later when he went to pick her up. He looked to see how attacked him, and prepared to battle. It was Sesshomaru. He gasped then said, "Suzuki lets go, we can't get her now. Her protector has arrived."

"Yes..."She nodded in agreement then started to twirl and twist. She disappeared within thin air along with Yukojiin.

"Their gone." Sesshomaru said blankly. He looked at Rin and noticed the necklace that his father gave her was tainted. He walked over to her body and felt a dark aura surrounding her. She was cursed. Her heart was in the control of those two people. He can fix that. And he will indeed. Kneeling down to her faint body, he saw the blood on her claws, and heard a whisper come out of her.

"Help me..."She whispered as Sesshomaru picked her up and held her in his arms. Her beauty shined off of her as he walked out the room. His father was outside the door, Izayoi was worrying about her. Silmeria looked at her sister's body and shook her head then turned away. She knew something bad would happen to them in the matter of time.

"Sesshomaru what happened to her?" Inu Taisho said as he saw the blood on her claws and the dark aura around her body and the tainted necklace.

"Yushiomaru, he sent Yukojiin and Suzuki after her. They know about her destiny, about how she can produce such a powerful child." Sesshomaru then started to wonder. If she is able to produce such a child, she could produce his. And his heir will take control of the Western Lands when he dies.

"Damn...Rin is in great danger. If Yushiomaru knows about her destiny then other demons with great power does too." Inu Taisho said as he looked at Izayoi.

"They'll all come to the castle to try to take her away. Inu Taisho, have Kagome set a powerful barrier around the castle and the land. Rin will be in a lot of danger if we don't do anything." Izayoi said as she looked at Rin's pale face. She is such a young girl, yet she is cursed to produce the most powerful child in the region. She would hate to get this curse put upon her.

"It's too late for that. Demons are already coming. And plus Rin's heart is already corrupted. Kagome's barrier will only be destroyed if she created one. She needs more power, and Miroku's power isn't good enough." Inu Taisho said as he looked at the poor girl in Sesshomaru's arms, "Have guards all around the castle. Have them guard every door. Have a lot of them by Rin's door."

"I'll guard her, father." Sesshomaru stated as he looked at his father. His father nodded his head as Sesshomaru walked away from the group. He took Rin to her room and layed her in her bed. He sent Serenity and Aria in to dress her into her nightgown. Then had them leave her alone until the morning came. No one was to come anywhere near her room, or death would be upon them.

The very next morning Rin woke up with a headache. Serenity had a warm cloth on her head to make sure she doesn't get a cold. Rin looked at her surrounding and noticed she wasn't in the library no more. She was safe in her room. Serenity was in her bathroom cleaning up and Aria was picking out the clothing Rin should wear for the day. A knock came to the door as she started to regain her consciousness. Aria walked to the door and saw a demon servant with a package. He said it was from Lord Sesshomaru. Aria gave the package to Rin. She opened it and gasped at what was in it. A dress more elegant then the one she worn yesterday. It was a puffy, red, strapless dress (Puffy like the dress Cinderella wore). The dress was long all the way to the ground, the puffiness in it made her look like a true princess. It was tight around her waist and on her chest. White pearls went around the top of the dress, and at the waist before the dress got puffy. She looked at the dress and was amazed, then started to think why Sesshomaru would give her this dress. There was more in the package. Red three inch high heels were included, it had straps that went around the ankle, it showed her feet. A black cloak was in the package as well. It was a long black cloak with long sleeves. It felt so soft and silky. Serenity started Rin's bath and told her that they would be back to dress her. Rin nodded as she watched her servants walk out the room. Rin put the dress down and stripped her nightgown off her body and got into the bath.

After her bath. She smelt just as good as she did yesterday when she took one. She wrapped a towel around her body and dried her hair once more then walked into her room. Her servants weren't there. Oh well. She thought. Rin unwrapped the towel from her body and put on a pair of red laced panties and a reed laced patted bra. After that she unzipped the dress and put it on. She was having a hard time tipped the back of the dress up, she didn't even noticed Sesshomaru walk into her room. Sesshomaru came behind her and moved her hand from the zipper. He zipped it to the top, after he did that Rin smiled and looked behind her, turning around she smiled and thanked him. She noticed she didn't have the necklace her lord gave her. Sesshomaru had it in his hand. She looked at him until he told her to turn around, she did and held her hair up and waited for him to lock the necklace in place around her neck. ONce he was done, he told her to be ready in ten minute her and her sisters were going to the stables. She nodded her head and went to the bathroom. She brushed her hair and curled it once more. Every layer of her hair was in curls, no layer was left out. Every strand of hair had curls. Rin was finished less then ten minutes later. Sesshomaru came knocking at her door. She told him to come in while she put on the heels he gave her. He looked at her; he was amazed at what that dress could do to her beauty. Rin smiled at him and finished putting the heels on, she got up from her bed and walked to the door.

Something in her mind told her not to go to the stables. She closed the doors and walked with Sesshomaru down the halls of the castle.

_"She's going with him, what are we suppose to do Milord." A voice in her head started saying. She started to pace out. She felt a little faint._

_"Were not going to do a thing." Another voice came to her mind, as if she heard these voices before. She tried to space her mind off what the voices were telling her, but she couldn't help, but obey them._

"Umm...Milord what happened to me yesterday?" Rin asked with her soft voice as she looked at Sesshomaru.

"Yushiomaru sent his servants Yukojiin and Suzuki to get to you, to try to control your heart then your mind, then to take you back to his castle. He knows about your destiny." Sesshomaru said with a blank stare. He looked down at her and saw confusion painted all over her face.

"My destiny? Why does everyone keeps saying that?" Rin whispered. She started to space out and didn't notice Sesshomaru had stopped.

"Your destiny is what male demons are after. You can produce the most powerful child that no one else can. Since your mother was a goddess and was part of the gods and your father was a great dog demon like my father and me, mixing both their blood made you. With all that power it can produce a child of birth that is just as strong as it's mother and it's father and more powerful then the parents and it's grandparents. It can choose others destiny's. Since you're their mother your destiny is to mate with a powerful demon and produce that child and continue on with the ritual." Sesshomaru explained to her, as he started to think in the back of his mind.

_"And the father of your child will be me." He thought._

"The ritual?" Rin was more confused then ever, "What ritual?"

"The mating ritual. Once the child is born you have to finish it once it gets to a certain age you have to test its power with your own." Sesshomaru was kind of annoyed that the princess knew nothing about her destiny or the ritual concerning her destiny. It's almost like her memories on her destiny had been erased.

"A Mating Ritual? Interesting...does this ritual say anything about who will help me produce such a child?" She said as she looked at Sesshomaru, he looked at her with such hungry as if he was in love with her. But that was impossible; he was too cruel to love her.

"Any demon can take your purity, but the smart move in producing a very powerful child is to mate with a demon lord or a demon that has great power." Sesshomaru tried to give her a hint that he is open to taking her as his mate to have that child," Every demon that comes forth to you will only use you to get the child, even if they have to rape you they will try to get what they want. That is why you need to choose soon before every demon find out that you can produce such a child. Choose the demon you can trust, and know won't let you down."

"It's all up to me. I'm just a very confused princess that knows nothing, but knowledge. That's all. Demons don't want me."

"No they don't. They want what you can give them. That child will start a war upon my fathers land if you don't complete your destiny and the ritual." Sesshomaru said as he started to continue to walk. Rin walked close behind him, she was daydreaming and thinking about what she should do.

_"Can I trust what Lord Sesshomaru says? Demon from everywhere will come after me, just to get a child with great power. Wait the Annual Western Noble Ball, it will be filled with demons, I might be kidnapped or worse. Demons will come after me because of what I can produce." Rin started to get scared. It worried her that demons were going to come after her just because of a child, "Help me, could Lord Sesshomaru help me?"_

_"Rin don't think about Sesshomaru. He only wants you to give birth to his child. Don't listen to him. He won't love you, no matter how much you try to get him to love you." The voice in her head told her once more. Rin's eyes started to get blank, she wasn't thinking about anything, "Listen to me Rin, I am your master, I am Yushiomaru, your master, you're soon to be love."_

_"I must not listen to...wait what am I saying?" Rin came back into reality._

"Lord Sesshomaru, Yushiomaru, he is evil, isn't he?" Rin asked as she looked at him, "I have voices telling me what to do, and I don't understand. Did something bad happen yesterday? I feel like I am under a spell or something."

"Suzuki tried to taint your heart with darkness and make you completely evil like their master. You have a dark soul at this very moment." Sesshomaru knew what he had to do to bring her back to reality, to make her see that he will be her mate in the long run.

"My soul is dark..."Rin stuttered, she couldn't think straight now, all she could think about what her tainted hear and corrupted soul that was dark.

"You will heal soon enough. Suzuki can't control you as long as your feelings aren't on the subject, think of something else, and your heart will go back to normal." Sesshomaru promised her nothing. He knew her heart will taint until a love blossomed in her, he can only cure it for a limited time, but then after that it becomes more tainted then it was.

"How long will it be till I recuperate from a tainted heart and a dark soul?" She asked, but got no answer.

They continued to walk in the halls. Down the stairs and out the double doors to the outside. They were late, they were talking to much. Rin still wondered why Sesshomaru gave her more information then he was supposing to. Most of it described him. Was he going to be the one that she gives her heart to? Or her very own soul? But with her heart so tainted and her soul dragging darkness into her was she even able to love? Rin washed away her thoughts as she saw her sisters sitting on a group of horses. Silmeria was sitting on a white horse with brown eyes, Keira had a brown horse that had green eyes, Tsumi had a grey horse, the horse had red eyes. The last horse in the bunch was a black horse. It's eyes were dark blue. These horses were demon horses. Rin walked to the horse and kneeled down, showing her respects, and showed no fear. The horse snarled then bent its head in front of Rin. She smiled then went to pet it when the voices stared talking to her once more. She erased her memory and petted the horse. He nodded it's head and started to walk around Rin to catch her scent. He sensed dark aura coming from her, but he knew she was corrupted by a demon. He bent down low and allowed Rin to sit on his back. Silmeria and Keira told her that the horses name was Keir, the horse of hell. Rin climbed on the back of the demon horse and told it to start running. Keir ran around the garden and jumped over the ponds and chased the birds. She felt so good on the back of the horse.

She looked up in the sky and saw Sesshomaru flying in the air on the back of a two-headed dragon. That must be the famous Ah-Uh? Rin looked at him then saw he was leaving the castle grounds. She then started to sense something coming for her.

_"Go after him Rin. Do what I say. He's going to kill humans, innocent humans." The voice in her head invaded her space once more._

"Keir leave the castle grounds, follow the lord." Rin said softly as her demon horse started riding over to the castle gates. The demon guards looked at her then blocked her path. She smiled then had him jump clear over their heads. Once he did he sped up into the forest. Rin's sisters looked at her and began to ride off to go after her.

"Rin come back, you must come back." Keira said as she watches her sister ride along the road of the forest.

"I can't. My destiny is in danger." She shouted back at her sisters.

_"That's it. Follow your destiny to me."_

_"I must not listen to the voice in my head, but my heart tells me to follow the lord. Inside of my heart and very own soul is part of my destiny and it tells me that Milord can help me." Rin thought in her head as she rode off into the forest which was full of powerful demons that are after her. Rin didn't know where she was going._

Riding into the dark forest, fear began to overwhelm Rin's body. She was scared. She couldn't see Sesshomaru anymore. She only felt she was going to right way. The forest was a long passage, she was lost. Keir stopped at a nearby pond to get some water and to take a small break. Rin jumped off his back and started to look around. A tree with great power was nearby, she felt its power from the beginning, and she just felt like it was drawing her into the forest more and more. Keir looked at her and started to watch her to find out what she was doing. Rin started walking away from the resting stop with Keir following her. He rode next to her until they got to this huge tree that was glowing with a strange aura.

"Keir stay here. I must go on from here by myself. I need to know the rest of my destiny and find someone I can trust to carry my child." Keir looked at her and started whining. He didn't want her to go on without her, "I'm getting closer to my destiny."

"You are very close to your destiny. Just a little closer. Till you get to me." A whisper in the shadows said as he looked at Rin jump on the tree branches and starts to climb. Rin climbed the branches. She grabbed a branch as the shadow started to watch her. She pulled down a branch and slipped, her feet was starting to slip more. She held on the branch until it broke. She then started to fall straight to the ground. The shadow went to catch her when Sesshomaru came out of the shadows of the trees and caught her in mid air. Rin closed her eyes as she started to think she was going to die. Sesshomaru jumped from branch to branch with Rin in his arms till he got to the top. He went to put her down when a strike of lightning went flying toward their way. He held tight on Rin and jump out the way before it hit them, "Let her go, Sesshomaru!"

He looked at the owner of the lightning and gasped it was Yushiomaru himself. Sesshomaru growled as Rin opened her eyes. She looked at the man below her and the man that held her. She trusted Sesshomaru, he saved her life. The man below her growled and threw more and more attacks at them, but wasn't able to hit. Sesshomaru was having a hard time holding Rin and jumping from branch to branch dodging attacks. It wasn't because she was heavy, to him she was very light, it was the fact that the attacks were coming at them fast.

"Let her go! I'll spare your life if you hand her over to me now." Yushiomaru said as he noticed the fear in Rin's eyes. Rin was getting scared. She held on tighter to Sesshomaru as more and more attacks came their way, "I guess I'll just have to kill you Sesshomaru and snatch her from you."

"Yushiomaru leave now." Sesshomaru said as he saw that Rin was getting more and more shaken up, she feared Yushiomaru and was scared he'll kill her.

_"Rin get away from Sesshomaru. Come to me." He said with a growl. Rin growled as she tried to think about something else, but whatever she did her mind stayed on the subject about her destiny that made others get in her mind._

When she didn't come, Yushiomaru took that as her disobeying him. Lightning strikes everywhere, branches were torn down and trees started on fire from it. Rin's eyes went wide as she saw what was going on. She wanted to go home. Holding on tighter to Sesshomaru as the lightning strikes the branch her and Sesshomaru was standing on, he fell with her in his arms, but she was slipping from him too. As he fell he let go of her. Yushiomaru took that as an opportunity to go catch her. Rin was scared. She held on herself as she saw Yushiomaru flying to her to catch her. Sesshomaru looked at him and growled, he then jumped on the closest branch and grabbed his sword and threw it at him.

"Rin move." Sesshomaru shouted as the sword left his hands. Rin got out the way and jumped on a branch until Yushiomaru threw more attacks at Sesshomaru, one of the lightning bolts hit the branch she was on and made her fall with Yushiomaru. He smiled as he looked at her almost following into his arms. Sesshomaru watched Yushiomaru fall then looked at Rin and noticed her falling close by him. He jumped down and grabbed her. Holding onto her tighter he jumped onto a branch and then into the sky. Ah-Uh was watching from a hill close by. They saw their master and the princess and flew to their rescue. Sesshomaru gave Rin to Ah-Uh the looked down at Yushiomaru. He jumped away from the two headed dragon. Falling to the ground, he flew to the demon lying on the ground with the sword in his chest. He looked at him and grabbed the sword then growled, "Stay away from her."

"You can't protect her every second of the time. When she is asleep, or even when she is awake. I will come for her." With that last said he disappeared within the moment.

A growl escaped Sesshomaru's lips as he realized that everything Yushiomaru said was true. He couldn't protect her every second of the day. He couldn't force her to sleep with him in his room until every thing was fine, which was her choice if she wanted it. He needed to get her to trust him and fast before Yushiomaru struck again and tried to kidnap her again. Ah-Uh came flying down to their master. Rin held on the reins from the harness. Sesshomaru looked at her and saw so much fear in her. Her eyes looked like they were sad. Her heart was beating loud; he could hear it from the distant. The two-headed dragon landed on the ground and walked over to their master. Sesshomaru got on the dragon, and sat behind Rin. He grabbed the reins from Rin and had to dragon head back to the castle.

_"Rin is in more danger then she was in. I must protect her more. I need her to trust me. And when she does I will take her for myself. No one else will have her." Sesshomaru thought in his head as he held onto Rin. She shook in his arms as they flew off into the clouds. The castle grounds came to sight just a few seconds later. Rin looked at the castle and signed. Sesshomaru looked at her as Ah-Uh flew faster, then once they got to the castle they flew to Sesshomaru's balcony. They landed on the balcony and allowed Rin to get off their back and waited for their master to give _them further orders._ When Sesshomaru didn't say anything, they took it as he wanted to be alone with Rin to talk to her. Sesshomaru looked at Rin, Rin looked back at him and ran to him, she held on tight to him, tears poured from her eyes, "Why is she crying?"_

"Thank you Milord..."Rin whispered as Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her, he held tight to her, he didn't let go. Her tears washed away as she looked up at him, her eyes shined, another tear went down her face. Sesshomaru took his left hand and wiped it away as he leaned down on her. He didn't notice the women standing in the doorway. She growled. He leaned forth, his lips were about to touch Rin's when a women's voice was heard. He stopped what he was doing and looked at the balcony doors and saw the women standing there. He's eyes went wide when he saw her face.

"Am I interrupting anything Sesshomaru? Obviously you didn't remember I was coming, if you did you wouldn't be hugged up to THAT human." She said with a small growl. Rin looked at her then went to pull away from Sesshomaru when he continued to hold onto her.

"Ai...Aiko. What are you doing here?" Sesshomaru said as Rin looked at the women walk over to them, she was young like Rin. Demon was written all over her. She was wearing a very fancy dress. She had long brown hair; a white ribbon was in her hair. Her green eyes showed very well.

"Is that any way you treat your future mate?" She said as she walked closer to the couple in front of her. Rin's eyes went wide as she heard the women say 'Future Mate'. She almost made a huge mistake, "Plus your father had my family come to the castle to meet the new princesses of the castle. I especially wanted to meet the princess Rin. Your father wants to introduce me and my family to them before I move into the castle and YOUR bedroom."

"Get out Aiko! You have no right to be in here." Sesshomaru growled as Aiko backed away a few steps.

"Neither does she have the right to be in here. She's not your future mate. I am. Your father promised my family that we will combine our lands and you will take me as your mate." Aiko shouted as she walked forward. Rin looked at her and saw jealousy written all over her face.

"I will not take you as my mate." He shouted as Rin began to feel scared being in-between a fight. Sesshomaru felt her shake and began to think. Rin won't trust him for not telling her that his father planned for him and Aiko to be mated and the mating ritual was the night of the Annual Western Noble Ball. But he wasn't going to take her as his mate. He didn't want her, he wants Rin. Wanted her since he heard of her destiny. But he couldn't tell her that he only wants Rin for her destiny.

"You have no choice. The law says you must be mated by the night after the Annual Western Noble Ball. If you are not the following heir will be lord. And right now I am the only one suitable for you; I'm the only one that is able to handle you. So let go of that human. And come to me." When he didn't she began to get furious, "SESSHOMARU, LET HER GO."

"Aiko what's all this yelling about?" Another woman's voice was heard.

"Sesshomaru..."Inu Taisho said as he walked into the room with four other women, he looked at his son and saw him holding Rin, and saw Rin was scared, "Sesshomaru, what's going on?" Rin looked at Inu Taisho, tears were in her eyes, and she felt so embarrassed. She pushed Sesshomaru away from her and ran past Aiko crying and ran away from Inu Taisho. Looking back at the girl, Inu Taisho looked back at his son and said, "What you do to Princess Rin, Sesshomaru?"

"I've done nothing to her." Sesshomaru said as he turned away from the group of people in his room and looked at Rin's balcony.

"Wait that girl was Princess Rin?" Aiko said as she watched everyone nodded their head, "What the hell were you doing with her? Don't you dare think you're going to choose her over me Sesshomaru?"

"Get it in your head; I am not going to mate with you Aiko!" Sesshomaru said as he turned around and saw tears in her eyes, he grabbed her wrist then threw her over to her mother, "Lady Azira, get your daughter OUT OF MY ROOM!"

"You have chosen her over me. I will make you see that you're making a mistake." Sesshomaru looked at Aiko as she held her wrist and started to cry," You will take me as your mate or I will kill her." After she said that Sesshomaru ran to her and grabbed her by her neck.

"Don't touch one finger on her or you will be dead. Got that Aiko, I am not in the mood to play around with you."

"Sesshomaru let her go." His father said. Sesshomaru threw her to the ground and walked out the room. He went to walk to Rin's door when he saw a few men walking toward him. It was Princess Aiko's brothers. She had four sisters and two brothers. The two demon men walked past Rin's door then stopped. They smelt her tears. They smiled and went to walk into her room when they heard a growl.

"Sesshomaru...that princess, with the destiny room is right here am I right?"

"Even if it was, you are to stay away from her just like your sister." Sesshomaru growled as he walked to them.

"She belongs to no one. Plus I want that child. I can sweet talk her."

"Azuko, just give it a rest. The princess is taken." Aiko said as she walked out Sesshomaru's room, she walked past Sesshomaru and whispered," You will make me your mate if it was the last thing you do."

"Aiko, no mark is on her. She is not taken." Azuko said as he looked at his sister.

"Her heart is. Try to take her, you'll be killed so just leave her be." Aiko said as she left the guys.

Sesshomaru walked away from the two demons brothers and over to Rin's door. He knocked on the door then walked in. He shut the door behind him. Nearly slamming it shut. He turned to the bed and saw Rin crying on her bed. He hurt her and now he had to heal her heart. And prove to her that he wasn't going to mate with Aiko. He didn't seem to care about her or her feelings all he wanted was something she needed her to give to him. A child. He looked at Rin cry under her pillow. He walked over to the bed. Rin lifted up her head and growled. She wanted nothing to do with him right now. She looked at him walk over to her bed. She moved away from him and backed up against the wall.

"What...what are you doing here?" Rin said with a sudden shock. She was shocked to see him in her room. She would have thought he would have been with his soon-to-be mate.

"Rin...why are you so afraid of me now?"

"I am not afraid of you. You shouldn't be here. If Princess Aiko find you here she will be very mad." Rin hated to say that. Knowing it might make him mad.

"She has no control of me." He didn't want to make it seem like he didn't care of about the situation with him and her, but he did. He was so close in getting Rin. He had to tell her the truth about the thing with Princess Aiko, "My father made a promise to the Southern Lands. He planned to combine them together to make a even bigger kingdom and to make the region much more huge. Azira, Aiko's mother just wanted her daughters happy, so her and my father set up an agreement for me to mate with her oldest daughter and that was Aiko. I disagreed to it. But my father said I had no choice because I had to be mated before the night after the Annual Western Noble Ball."

"Why are you telling me this?" Rin said as she pushed herself to not to be scared.

"Because I know hearing what Aiko said had hurt you. But you didn't know the truth. You was embarrassed when everyone walked into my room and interrupting something that was going on between us." Sesshomaru said as Rin's eyes went wide.

"Nothing went on between us. Just a little misunderstanding." Rin said as she got off her bed and stood against the wall. Sesshomaru walked over to her. She stayed in the same spot until he was face to face with her," You must be going."

"No. We have some unfinished business to take care of." Sesshomaru said as he pinned Rin to the wall.

"Let me go, Milord." Rin whispered. She didn't want anyone to hear her, "What do you want from me?"

He didn't answer her question. He leaned down on her and pressed his lips on hers. She didn't struggle or nothing just stood there and took it. He turned his head to a different angle and moved his hands down to her waist and wrapped them around her waist. Rin's eyes went wide, but then closed as she felt his tongue asking for entrance into her mouth. She opened her mouth and allowed it to explore her mouth. She kissed him back. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she gave into his heated kiss. Everything was going fine when a knock came to the door. Rin opened her eyes and looked toward the door. The knocking continued. Sesshomaru pulled away from her and walked to her balcony. He opened the doors to her balcony and jumped off her balcony and onto his. Rin looked at him then walked over to the door. She opened it and saw two girls walk in. They looked like Aiko, but different. It was Princess Asuka and Princess Saiya. Aiko's sisters.

"Your Rin, am I correct?" Asuka said as she looked at her.

"I am. Why do you ask? "Rin asked as she watched the girls walk in.

"My sister Aiko has been rambling about you. She hates you." She looked around and saw the balcony doors were open," Were you on the balcony?"

"No, no. I just wanted a little fresh air, so I opened the balcony door, that's all." She lied. She couldn't have them know what happened just a few seconds ago.

"Well we came to introduce ourselves. I am Asuka and that's Saiya. And of course you know Aiko, she's not here right now, she went off into the woods to handle some business."

"If I were you, I would stay away from Lord Sesshomaru. Aiko is madly in love with him, and wants him so bad, and your standing in her way. But it'll be fun to see you to fight over a cold-hearted demon like Lord Sesshomaru." Saiya said as she looked at Rin, "I was told that you have a destiny that every man or demon wants. You can produce a child with great power, well just to tell you Sesshomaru is the same as the demons all around. He only wants you to take your destiny, then to break your heart. Aiko and he are made for each other. So stay out of her way." Saiya said as she growled. A growl then came from the door. Sesshomaru stood at the door.

"Milord we were just informing her that dinner was ready." Asuka said as she turned to him then back at Rin and gave her a evil glare.

"Yes, dinner is ready." Saiya said as she followed her sister out.

"I should go now." Rin said as she walked out of her room and past Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him. He wasn't finished with her yet. Rin didn't believe what Aiko's sister said about Sesshomaru. She believed that he did care about her.

"Jaken will come get you later tonight. We must talk." Rin nodded her head and grabbed her wrist back and walked off.

Author's note: I know the chapter is long, and I understand that. But I got so deep within the story so I apologize.

P.S. In the next chapter, "Demon's Want Only One Thing; Her Destiny." It involves Rin going with Jaken to go talk with Sesshomaru. She must realize what he is doing is for her best. Not only will he protect her, he doesn't do it just because of her destiny. He feels a connection between him and her. If he became the father of her child then he will make sure she is being well taken care of.

The Chapter became too long so I stopped and going to continue on the next chapter. Please don't hesitate to review. Tell me what mistakes I've done wrong and what I can do better for the next chapter. And if it needs more details. Just don't criticize my work. I work very hard on this story and the following behind it and I don't like people that have nothing good to say about someone else. Tell me the truth and what I need to do better please. Don't be afraid to review and I want my readers to be honest, just no eroticization or criticizing reviews.

Thanks…..

This will also rated M, cuz I want it to be…..okay….might be dirty chapters, just not now, have too much work to do to think of writing dirty chapters yet. School just started again and I have school work to do too. So yeah.

Po0hKi3 da Po0HBaR3

To Be Continuted.


End file.
